Seductive Attraction
by silverkist00
Summary: Ryan's living in Chino, and he can't take it anymore. What if he runs away and he meets someone unexpectedly? Really bad summary..just please read and review!


**_A/N: Okay..a little different, but I really enjoyed writing it..and I hope you guys will like it._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The O.C! If I did, I definetly wouldn't be sitting on MY computer writing these fanfictions!**

_**

* * *

** _

His breathing was quick but soft.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting in this alley, but he sure as hell didn't mind waiting.

_His body ached._

His hand swiped the back of his head. The hand quickly turned a liquid red, and the blood ran down his fingers.

Ryan lifted his head from the brick wall it had been resting on. He looked around, praying to God they had all left.

Looking around, a part of him hoped his brother was dying a painful death. I mean why the hell did he just leave him there. But then he took back the awful thought, and shoved it to the back of his mind. Digging his fingers into the wall behind him, he pulled himself onto his feet. He saw flashing blue lights faintly pass by the alley, and Ryan's back almost became apart of the brick wall he was leaning against. Before he could think of his next movement, he heard a loud and deep voice from afar, that gave him all the hope he needed.

"Ryan man!..get in the fucking car!"

Ryan noticed Eddie's eyes wandering beyond him, and he couldn't help but look back. As he did, he could only see blurry figures jumping a fence coming towards him. With all the energy Ryan had left in him, he ran, no scratch that, he flew. He jumped into the back of Eddie's car as it spun out into the Chino streets.

"Wheres Trey?" The only words he managed to get out.

"Don't worry..hes fine...he sent me to get you man..you alright?"

Ryan looked down at the gash in his arm, and then thought about the gash in his head. "Yeah."

"I told you not to fucking go..don't be so hard headed and listen to him..sometimes hes an idiot.." Eddie looked back at his friend genuinely.

"I know man..I didn't know it--"

"Neither did I..Trey usually leaves out the main details in his little joy rides..thats why I don't put up with his shit anymore, and you shouldn't either.."

Ryan looked down at his knuckles, that were covered in God knows what. He thought about all the guys that had surrounded him and his brother, before they tried to run. His thoughts were interrupted as they pulled up to Ryan's so called house.

"Is Trey in there..?" He asked cautiously as he opened the door stepping out of Eddie's car.

"Naw, he crashed at Jamal's..you wanna crash at ours man?"

Ryan looked at his house and then back at Eddie. "Its cool..thanks man..for uh..getting me."

"Don't sweat it..see ya tomorrow."

He watched as the car left his view, and he took a sigh of relief and limped to his front door.

_His hand trembled as he opened the door._

Ryan walked in, already smelling the vodka that had obviously permeated through the whole house.

_He saw his mom._

She was fast asleep on the couch, with a bottle of, who knows what, dangling from her hand.

_He saw A.J._

He was slouched down in the chair, laughing as loud as your vocals would let you, at whatever was on tv.

"Come here boy.."He slurred loudly at him.

Ryan shot a look at him and walked into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door shut. He looked at the reflection in the mirror, and then back in the sink, breathing heavely.

He gripped the faucet tightly with his trembling fingers.

Ryan grabbed the rag that was hanging off the shower, he damped it under the bitterly cold water. The first thing he cleaned, was his arm. He wiped it a couple of times.

_It stung._

But he dotted it over and over, removing the dry blood that was around the actual cut.

The next wound he brushed the cloth over, was his head. Damn, that one really hurt. Not only was it sending pain through his head, but it sent pain down his whole body.

_It burned._

But he kept putting down pressure, hoping that it had stopped bleeding.

His neck quickly ajared at the door, from hearing a voice and a knock.

"You stole my beer boy..your gonna pay.." A.J that had been sleeping with his mother for the past week, was now at the bathroom door.

"Go to hell.." Ryan said in a firm tone. He splashed water upon his face.

"You little b!tch.."He man slurred, fiddling with the door knob trying to open it.

He heard light thumps on the floor approach the man. "Whats going on?"

_It was his mom._

"This pu.ssy here won't give me back my beer!"

Ryan's anger was about to unfold, but he held it in as long as he could.

"Ry..give him back his fu.cking beer.." She said this in a soft voice, sorta of like, okay Ryan just do it before he kills you.

"I don't have his beer! He probably drank it all.." Ryan said the last part in a soft low voice.

"Thats it kid.."A.J said gritting his teeth, and Ryan heard him step back, and as he did, he came running up against the door, breaking it open.

"Your crazy man! Your crazy!" Ryan yelled before the man was an inch away from him.

"Leave him alone A.J.." His mom said quiety, taking a swig of her vodka.

"You lay a hand on me I'll--"

"You'll what kid..you got nothing..your daddy's locked up..and he doesn't give a fuck about you..or this slut." The guy almost yelled, the last part referring to his mother ofcourse.

_His fingers bawled up in a tight grip._

His fist reached the stupid ass hole's face, and A.J fell to the ground. "Stupid little kid...I will kill em!"

"Look what you did Ryan.." She took another sip of her drink and fell to the ground beside her so called boyfriend who laid there in pain.

Ryan ran to his room.

He grabbed random clothes from all of his drawers, and shoved it in a backpack.

He didn't care right now, he just wanted to get the fuck out of this place. Maybe not forever, but for awhile. As hepicked up the bag and threw it over his shoulder, he put a sweater type grey jacket on. He almost walked into the hall, until he saw the guy getting up slowly, cursing back and forth at him.

_Heturned back._

Running back into his room, he threw his window up and jumped out. It took all of his body's energy but he made it out of hell. He jumped on his bike, that was leaned up against the side of his house.

He rode as fast and hard as his legs could push. He didn't take the road to Eddie's or Jamal's, he just kept peddling, hoping soon, he would make it out of Chino. He wasn't sure if he was running away for long, but he was sure he was running away for the night.

Ryan didn't know where or what place he would end up in, but he wished it was as far away as heaven was from hell.

_He peddled._

He had been peddling for quite some time now, and he still hadn't looked back.

The night air was cold, burning into his flesh, but surprisingly it didn't hurt. Nothing could hurt him right now, not even---- BASH!

A blue truck screeched its brakes and came to a full stop. The tan blonde headedboy that was driving couldn't think of anything, besides the girl beside him screaming and the boy laid out on the road in front of him.

The girl beside him stopped screaming, and felt tears roll down her face, she looked over at her boyfriend sitting beside her.  
"Oh my God."

The boy jumped out of the luxurious truck and headed over to Ryan, who was on his back, with his bike crushed under the vehicle.

Luke's hand slid under Ryan's jaw, and he he looked back at Marissa who was covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to look at the boy that was across the road.

_There was a pulse._

"Hes alive.." Luke called back at her.

She slowly stepped down from the vehicle and walked over to Ryan also kneeling down.

"Help me get him in the truck." He asked her, and looked into her scared deep eyes.

She nodded, still tears were rushing out of her eyes.

They slid him in the back seat and Marissa, stared into this mystery boy's blue eyes.

"Its okay babe.." Luke placed his hand on Marissa's knee, but she immediatley shoved it off.

"You were drinking Luke.."

"Hes fine now babe.."

She shot him a harsh look. "He doesn't look fine.." Her head fell into her hands, as the tears ran down her face. "We have to take him to the hospital.."

Luke looked at his girlfriend, with his eyes pleading. "Marissa..hes fine..once he wakes up..he will be okay--"

"So what are we going to do then Luke..!"

Before Luke could respond, both of them heard movement coming from the behind them.

Ryan's eyes slowly captured its surroundings.

He looked around, not knowing where the hell he was, and not remembering much of what had happened, except ofcourse leaving Chino.

"Trey..?" He choked out, as his body forced itself to lay back down.

Marissa and Luke glanced at eachother before looking back at Ryan. Luke pulled the car over into a gas station near by, and Marissa turned back looking at the guy in Luke's truck.

"Hey..its okay..do you feel alright..anything hurt?" Marissa had slightly touched his wrist, to give him some comfort.

He looked at her confused. "Where the hell am I?"

Marissa looked at Luke, who had no intention to look at this guy.

"Well, you were on your bike..and you sort of pulled out in front of us..and we accidently hit you..or your bike..but we are taking you to the hospital."

Ryan looked down and then felt his forehead. "No, no really I'm fine."

"No your not.." Marissa could sense the pain thathis eyes shot her.

Before any of them could say another word, Ryan weakly pulled himself up, helping himself out of the truck. As his feet touched the ground, he collasped.

Marissa opened the door quickly, dropping down beside him.  
"We are taking you to the hospital.." She helped him up a bit, even though he was the actual one, who got himself up.

"No, your not okay..." She barely touched the back of his head, and when her hand came back, her hand was covered in blood.

Ryan was now in the back of the truck again. "I'm fine.."

"Luke..go get ice."

"On it." He jumped up, and ran inside of the store.

Marissa sat herself up beside this boy, she had no idea who he was, where he came from, or what he was doing here. She took off the tight t-shirt she was wearing, but she had a tight undershirt on under it. She bawled her t-shirt up, and damped it down behind Ryan's head.

"So..who are you?"

He looked over at this girl who was actually caring for him.

"Why..?"

"I don't know..becuase I obviously don't know you."

He looked down, and then pulled back the girls arm from his head. He grabbed the tee and put pressure on it himself.

"Who are you.."

She smiled slightly, but not enough for him to tell it was a smile.

"Well..I live in Newport..I go to Harbor..and most people call me Marissa..Marissa Cooper." She smiled, offering her hand for him to shake, but he didn't.

He looked down, and did a crooked smile to himself. "Well then..I did live in Chino..if you would want to call it living..and I'm Ryan Atwood."

She smiled, but before she could ask him anymore questions, Luke had come back with the ice.

"Hey..and sorry buddy..hope your okay?" Luke said warmly.

Ryan smiled. "Worse things have happened..."

Luke started the ignition, and went on the road towards Newport Beach.

"So where to..?"

Ryan looked out the window and then down at his feet, he had now wrapped the t-shirt around the ice, and he had it placed on his wound.

"Where are we?" Ryan asked softly looking out the window.

Luke looked at Marissa, who was studying Ryan's features as the moonlight reflected upon his face.

"Uh..Newport.."

Ryan held his mouth back from dropping. He realized he was in a rich fantasy land.

"How about the nearest motel..?"

Marissa looked at Ryan, who now was actually facing her.

Luke glanced back. "Where are you from?"

Ryan didn't hesitate. "Chino.."

"What were you doing way out here.."

Ryan didn't say anything, just began to stare back out the window, at all the beautiful mansions they past by.

Luke pulled into a motel that read, Mermaid Inn. Ryan knew that to people like this, the place would be shit, but to him, he didn't care what it was, anything was better than Chino.

"I'll walk you in..I don't want you to fall again.." Marissa smiled as she got out of the vehicle, leaving Luke sitting there.

They approached the desk to rent a room, and the guy looked disgusted. "Oh here we go..another couple for a one night stay."

"Actually, I'm not staying..but he does need a room." Marissa snapped back at the old guy.

"Uh huh..don't worry..I won't call your daddy's.." The old man smiled as he handed Ryan a key that read 202.

"Hey man..you got a problem?" Ryan threw back at the man.

"Ryan..its okay..c'mon."

Marissa's hands slid around his arm, pulling him out of the office area, and out to the stairs that led to his room.

_He walked slowly._

But at least he could walk and keep up with her. They reached his motel room, and he unlocked it walking in, and turning back looking at the beautiful tall dirty blonde haired girl standing in front of him.

"Here.." She walked into the room, and grabbed the notepad and pen that was left on the nightstand. She quickly wrote down her cell number.

"Just incase..I don't want you to be dying without anyone knowing." She smiled slightly and he returned one at her. As she walked out, Ryan's low soft voice rang into her ears.

"Thanks..uh Marissa.."

She smiled and nodded as she closed the door to his room, and walked back to the truck Luke was waiting in. The night was supposed to be simple, but turned into something far from it.

* * *

**Leave me some reviews..and the next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for taking time out of your day to read it! lol.**


End file.
